1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head with at least a portion of the golf club head composed of a nanocrystalline plated material. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club head with a sole section and a crown section composed of a nanocrystalline plated non-metal material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanocrystalline or nanophase technology originated a number of decades ago. The technology has progressed since its origin and application of the technology to various goods have been explored and documented by numerous individuals.
One of the earliest patents for this technology is U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,797 to Erb et al., for a Nanocrystalline Metals. This patent discloses a process for producing nickel-iron alloy nanocrystalline metals having a grain size of less than eleven nanometers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,046 to Schulz et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,170 to Schulz et al., both for Nanocrystalline Ni-Based Alloys, disclose nanocrystalline nickel based alloys having grain sizes less than 100 nanometers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,450 to Hui, for a Method and Apparatus for Depositing Ni—Fe—W—P alloys, discloses electrodepositing a nickel-iron-tungsten phosphorous alloy to promote wear resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,504 to Taylor et al., for Electrodeposition of Catalytic Metals Using Pulsed Electric Fields, discloses a method for forming nanocrystalline metals on a substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,011 to Gonsalves for a Nanostructured Steel Alloy, discloses a steel powder having a grain size in the nanometer range, specifically in the 50 nanometer size, and the steel power is an alloy composed of iron, chromium, molybdenum, vanadium and carbon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,996 to Gonsalves et al., for Nanostractured Metals, Metal Carbides, and Metal Alloys, discloses nanostructured steel, aluminum, aluminum oxide, aluminum nitride, and other metals having crystallite size ranging from 45 nanometers to 75 nanometers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,624 to Gonsalves et al., for Methods for the Manufacturing of Nanostructured Metals, Metal Carbides, and Metal Alloys, discloses a chemical synthesis method for producing nanostructured metals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,667 to Ezaki et al., discloses an iron with a striking face composed of copper or a copper alloy and nickel plated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,427 to Saeki discloses an iron with an non-electrolytic nickel-boron plating and a chromate film, and a method for manufacturing such an iron.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,004 to Nagamoto discloses an iron composed of a soft-iron material with a carbonized surface layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,986 to Harada et al., discloses a method for manufacturing a golf club head by electrolytic deposition of metal alloys such as nickel based alloys.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,614 to Sasamoto et al., discloses a golf club head with a face portion that is arranged to have its crystal grains of the material of the face portion oriented in a vertical direction. The '614 patent also discloses nickel-plating of the face portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,444 to Buettner discloses an iron composed of a ferrous material having a titanium nitride coating for wear resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,158 to Winrow et al., discloses a golf club head with a coating formed by a high velocity thermal spray process.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,087,268 to Byrne et al., for a Method Of Plating A Golf Club head discloses a method of plating a golf club head composed of magnesium, magnesium alloys, aluminum, or aluminum alloys.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,628 to Reyes et al., for a Plated Magnesium Golf Club Head discloses a golf club head having a magnesium portion that is plated with a nickel or nickel alloy based material.
U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0135281 to Palumbo et al., for a Strong, Lightweight Article Containing A Fine-Grained Metallic Layer discloses a shaft or face plate that is plated on a single surface with a nanocrystalline material.
The prior art has failed to disclose a nanocrystalline plated material for a golf club head component.